The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
Summary Synopsis Cast * Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins ** Ian Holm as Old Bilbo Baggins * Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey * Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield * Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman * Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf * Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel * Lee Pace as Thranduil * Graham McTavish as Dwalin * Ken Stott as Balin * Aidan Turner as Kíli * Dean O'Gorman as Fíli * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug / Sauron * Manu Bennett as Azog the Defiler * Mark Hadlow as Dori * Jed Brophy as Nori * Adam Brown as Ori * John Callen as Óin * Peter Hambleton as Glóin * William Kircher as Bifur * James Nesbitt as Bofur * Stephen Hunter as Bombur * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Christopher Lee as Saruman the White * Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown * John Tui as Bolg * Billy Connolly as Dáin * Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn * Stephen Fry as the Master of Laketown * Ryan Gage as Alfrid Lickspittle * Mark Mitchinson as Braga * John Bell as Bain * Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid * Mary Nesbitt as Tilda and * Simon London as Feren * Conan Stevens as Keeper of the Dungeons Trivia |-| Production notes = Production notes * The last film in the entire series and the Middle Earth Film Saga. * This was the first film in the series to be rated R after its extended edition was released. * Its original title was There and Back Again, but the title was changed in the beginning of 2014 * Bilbo was originally going to plant his acorn in Dale, but the scene is considered non-canon. * Theatrically, this is the last appearance of all the characters in The Hobbit |-| Film connections = Chronology * Events that took place in the past take place immediately after The Desolation of Smaug, but takes place before the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy. * The present day events coincide with the beginning of The Fellowship of the Ring, where Gandalf visits Bilbo. * The flashback between Bilbo and Smaug and Bilbo taking the Arkenstone takes place in between Bilbo running away from Smaug and running into Thorin. Film connections * Thorin recalls the events of putting Bilbo in danger very briefly through An Unexpected Journey and The Desolation of Smaug * Bilbo stole the Arkenstone from Smaug back in The Desolation of Smajug * The reason Thranduil wanted the White Gems of Lasgalen was briefly touched upon in The Desolation of Smaug and wanted them since An Unexpected Journey. * Tauriel healed Kíli in The Desolation of Smaug and appears to still be recovering. ** They both fell in love with each other in the same movie. * Thorin and Bilbo met each other in An Unexpected Journey * Bilbo later passes down the mithril shirt Thorin gave him to his nephew, Frodo in The Fellowship of the Ring. * Bilbo finds his handkerchief, something he left behind in the first hobbit film. Category:Films